I My Me Mine
by Sakimoto Ritsuko
Summary: Pure fluffiness and cuteness. Don't want cavities, don't read. AoKaga. One-shot.


OKAY. I FAIL AT WRITING A SHORT SHORT DRABBLE AGAIN. But whatever. Maybe I'm just not cut out for it. Anyways, I got the inspiration to write this while I was showering, don't ask why. .-. And TBH, I literally squealed when writing this. It's too cute, really. I don't even know HOW. Asdfghjkl-

Okay, okay, I'll stop complimenting myself, enjoy!

* * *

At Maji Burger.

"Aomine-kun, please make a sentence using 'I'." Kuroko requested, cupping the vanilla milkshake in front of him with his palms.

"Why should I? And why is that idiot here?" Aomine scowled and looked away from the duet sitting across him, feeling jealous.

"I need to make sure of something," replied Kuroko nonchalantly, though he assumed Aomine couldn't hear him because Kagami's voice drowned his.

"Who are you calling an idiot?!" Kagami roared, slamming the table with a pissed off frown.

"Um, lemme see," Aomine looked up at the ceiling while making a thinking face. After a while, he lowered his head to face Kagami directly before smirking with a smug face. "You."

"You jerk wad!"

"Come at me!"

"Both of you, please sit down." Kuroko said calmly but it did the job of stopping them. "Everyone's looking." He took a sip of his vanilla milkshake, looking straight in front of him.

Both the Aces got too worked up to even notice they had stand up from their seat. The embarrassment for creating a scene slowly crept into them and they heeded to Kuroko's command.

"Tch." They both clicked their tongues in unison.

"So, Aomine-kun, your sentence." Kuroko stared at the bluenette with emotionless eyes.

"Not doing it. Sounds like effort." Aomine denied with a languid attitude.

"Aomine-kun, your sentence." Kuroko repeated his words in a clearer and more demanding voice. Knowing Kuroko's personality, Aomine decided not to anger him more. With a sigh, Aomine let his brain function.

"I am the God of Sex."

"Dafuck?" Aomine didn't know if he should laugh or be pissed at Kagami's reaction.

"Now use 'My'." Kuroko, as steady as usual, gave nothing as respond to Aomine's idiotic answer and proceeded with what he was planning.

"My penis is huge."

"Ewwww. Aomine, just, ew." Despite what he said, a smile was etching onto Kagami's face and Aomine smirked.

"Now use 'Me'."

"The only one who can beat me is me." Aomine said with a triumph smirk but to Kagami it only looked stupid.

Kagami laughed and hit the table continuously while chanting "It's here! It's here!" like a madman, absolutely enjoying himself.

"Kagami-kun, please behave yourself."

"O-Oh right, sorry." Kagami faked a cough and straightened his back, his face filled with seriousness as he looked at the front, trying his best not to smile. Kuroko sighed and Aomine resisted from laughing out loud.

"Now," Kuroko paused and leaned in to create a tenser atmosphere than previous ones, a smirk obviously tugging at his lips. "Use 'Mine'."

"Kagami is mine."

Everyone's eyes widened shockingly except for a certain pale haired male's. Even Aomine's surprised at his given answer. He just blurted it out naturally when Kuroko said that word.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Kuroko nodded contently with a small smile. He glanced at the redhead sitting beside before glancing at the bluenette sitting across him, his smile widened. _I was right all along._

Kagami stared at Aomine with a blanched expression and was stared back by Aomine's shocking and nervous one. They both stared at each other for so long and the fact that Kuroko had already left was unknown to them.

Finally finished registering what had happened, Kagami's cheeks flashed many different shades of red, his lips quivering as if to say something but couldn't. Aomine flinched when he suddenly saw color on the redhead's cheeks and felt the heat slowly creeping up onto his own. Kagami averted his gaze from Aomine and darted from the neighboring table to the pedestrians outside the window, looking everywhere but Aomine.

Feeling anxious about Kagami's fidgeting self, Aomine frowned as an attempt to calm himself down. He practically just confessed and Kagami's here, acting like a schoolgirl would. But he must say, Kagami looked absolutely adorable behaving like that. The heat on his cheeks increased tenfold when that thought flashed in his mind. _Argh, I can't stand this anymore!_

"Kagami!" Aomine's voice raised slightly, gaining Kagami's and his surrounding's attention. However, both Aomine and Kagami was oblivious to the unwanted attention.

"Y-Yes!" Kagami's voice raised a notch, it was in a higher pitch than usual. His back was unconsciously straightened and his whole posture was tensed up. The blush being as stubborn as ever, remained on his cheeks.

_Too cute! _Aomine had a heart attack and his blush spread like wildfire. Aomine can feel his whole body shaking and he couldn't handle this anymore. No more. This is too much. He buried his head into his crossed arms placed on the table. He can still feel his body tremble and the heat on his cheeks increasing. _Even sex is not as embarrassing as this!_ He gritted his teeth and cursed inwardly for the umpteenth time. There is only one person to blame for all this and that is Kuroko Tetsuya.

_I will kill you, Tetsu._

Realizing his abnormal disposition, pink hues started appearing on his ears and neck. After finally gaining some of himself, Kagami realized they were being watched by the customers. The embarrassment he felt made him hide himself with doing the same thing as Aomine did. _Oh my God_, Kagami bit his lower lip and how he wish he could just run away and kill himself. _Aomine, how can he- _Oh wait, this wasn't his fault.

_Kuroko!_

In a certain blonde's house, Kuroko chuckled while thinking about the idiots that fell for each other.

* * *

A/N: Ain't it adorbs? LOL. I hope so. Har har. XD


End file.
